


Visit From Home

by Rhonda T (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1987-10-08
Updated: 1987-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Rhonda%20T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first STARMAN story publicized in <i>Blue Lights</i></p><p>A chance encounter along a lonely road in Montana brings Paul and Scott an unexpected companion. For several weeks they live together happily until a curious magazine editor makes an inquiry that brings Fox to their peaceful haven. Fox is always amazed when help is given to the alien by others, but this time, that help comes from a completely surprising source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit From Home

VISIT FROM HOME  
A STARMAN STORY  
RHONDA T  
COPYRIGHTED OCTOBER 1987

 

Paul Forrester and his son, Scott Hayden found a quiet spot under some aspens beside a babbling brook to spend the night. They spread out their sleeping bags and gathered firewood from the nearby woods and soon had a cheery fire going. As soon as they finished supper, they lay out on their bags and watched the sun set behind the Montana mountains. Beautiful purples, reds and oranges danced across the darkening sky. They continued to watch the night sky as stars started to appear like sparkling diamonds.

"Dad?" Scott's question cut through their companionable silence.

"Yes."

"Do you ever think about going home?" The firelight flickered off Scott's youthful features, hiding his expression from his father. But Paul could hear the slight fear in his voice.

Paul continued to look at the night sky and contemplated his son's question. He knew the reason behind it. He's been on Earth for over a year and their quest to find Scott's mother, Jenny, hadn't brought them any closer to being together. They'd found her once and Paul had renewed his acquaintance with her while Scott had been lost in the desert with her brother. But a run-in with the government agent, George Fox, had separated them all once again before Scott and Jenny could be reunited. He could still see Jenny's smile of happiness to discover who he was and that Scott was traveling with him and was close by. Paul turned over onto his side, his head on his hand and studied his son's face in the shadows. With a sigh, he spoke,

"Sometimes I do. Especially when the sky is so beautiful and full of stars like it is tonight. It seems like such a long time since I traveled among the stars. But my place is here with you. It's where I want to be. The longer I remain on Earth, the more human I become. When we find Jenny, maybe we can become a family and stop running."

"You know Fox will never let that happen," Scott exclaimed with a snort of disgust. "He won't ever leave us alone until he has us in a laboratory for all sorts of tests." He visibly shuddered and Paul put out a hand and touched his shoulder to reassure him.

"Don't worry. We've kept ahead of him so far. When we find Jenny, we'll do whatever it takes to stay together. It's been such a long time."

Paul lay back on his sleeping bag in time to watch a falling star disappear into the darkness. How he wanted to be up there racing across the sky. But his responsibilities were here. He was needed. A strange feeling came over him as he watched the star. Something was going to happen - he just knew it.

"Time to turn in, Scott," said Paul. "We've got a lot of walking to do tomorrow to the nearest town."

"Yeah, I know," Scott replied with a groan. "My feet can hardly wait."  
  
---  
  
Further up the gravel road, Taryn Robbins drove her newer model Ford Bronco, a look of impatience on her attractive face. She distractedly pushed a piece dark brown hair from her eyes that the wind from the open window had blown into them.

She'd have been there by now if only her boss hadn't asked her to stay late and finish his proposal for a big conference that weekend. It was a last minute order and now she was late getting to her parents' mountain cabin for their planned get together. She chewed her lip in vexation and wished that they had a phone so she could have saved them from worrying about, her being late. Glancing at her watch, she noted that she should have been there over three hours ago. Now it was dark and she had a way to go yet.

"I'll never forgive him. Never!" she muttered to herself. "He knew I had plans." A vision of her boss tied to his chair surrounded by fire brought a mischievous grin to her face.

Maybe a tape would help calm her down as she was getting too tense. It kept causing her to press the accelerator too hard and she had to watch her speed on the narrow, winding road. The tape container had slid across the seat and was pressed up against the other door. After a quick look at the road ahead, Taryn reached over and grabbed the case and pulled it back towards her. She looked up at the road in time to see a deer jump from the side of the road directly in front of her headlights.

Taryn quickly jerked the wheel to the right and slammed on the brakes to avoid the animal, the tires spinning crazily in the loose gravel. The vehicle began to fishtail wildly and Taryn fought to gain control of it, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. The gravel won the game of tug of war, pulling her vehicle over the steep embankment. It rolled over and over, Taryn's screams piercing the air. Her Bronco came to rest at the bottom of the coulee, the sides and top crushed. Twenty feet away, looking like a forgotten rag doll, lay Taryn's body where it had been tossed from the vehicle. Blood dripped from several wounds on her head and arms into the dirt around her. There was no movement...  
  
---  
  
A bright light flickered through the night, darting here and there appearing to be searching for something. It glided through the trees finally sighting the crash. It hovered over Taryn's body as if checking it out. It dropped down into the puddle of blood near the body with a flash of light. A blue glow started pulsing as something started to grow from the blood. It slowly took on the form of a newborn baby and gradually grew to toddler, adolescent, teenager and adult. When it reached this stage of development, the blue glow slowly faded until there was nothing but darkness again. The half full moon and stars shed a bit of light so that the newly formed being could see. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, elbows on bent knees and gulped in several lungfuls of fresh air. She held her hands out in front of her, turning them over in order to see them more clearly. Bringing her hands up to her face, she felt her hair, ears, eyes, nose and chin. Slowly her hands rubbed down her arms and legs marveling at her new shape.

A smile of wonder appeared hesitantly on her face. Then she slowly turned her head and looked at the one she'd used to clone herself in order to appear as one of this world. She reached out her hands and started to remove the clothing from the other body. It was a slightly difficult chore because she wasn't used to making this body work. Her movements were jerky and erratic, like a toddler just learning to walk. She finally had the jeans, shirt, jacket and undergarments off and started to place them on her body.

She welcomed the warmth they provided in the cool night air. Now what to do with the other body so like hers in every detail. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and extracted a small silver sphere. This was the other part of herself that she'd given up in order to assume the new form. With it cupped in the palm of her hand, she concentrated until it started to glow a bright blue. The energy field hummed. Rocks from a nearby shale slide floated towards her and covered the other body until nothing showed. That would prevent it being disturbed by creatures of the surrounding woods. That deed accomplished, she looked up the hillside towards the road and then at the crushed vehicle a short distance away.

Placing the sphere back in her pocket for safekeeping, she started walking unsteadily to the Bronco and looked in. There might be some things she could use on her stay here. Humans needed clothing and other things for these frail bodies. They didn't enjoy the freedom of flight and energy she had just given up.

She spied a small suitcase and purse in the back of the car. Using the sphere once more, she called them to her. Draping both of them over her shoulder, she glanced once again up the hillside. With a heavy sigh, she began climbing up the steep incline in the lightening sky. It would soon be day and she felt that she had a long, hard way to go, as she struggled up towards the road.  
  
---  
  
Paul and Scott walked along the county road enjoying the feel of early morning sunshine on their faces. All their possessions were in the duffle bags they carried. Small puffs of dust arose from the road from their passing steps. As they rounded a curve in the road, they noticed another person ahead of them about 50 feet away. As they watched, the woman fell to her knees. Without-thinking twice, both Paul and Scott sprinted up the road to the fallen woman's side as she struggled to get to her feet. They dropped their things and squatted by her side. Paul touched her arm.

"Are you all right?" he questioned, concern written all over his handsome face.

The woman raised her bowed head, her breath coming out in labored gasps. Perspiration caused her hair to hang limply around her face and her shirt to cling to her back. Slowly her green eyes met those of Paul's. She reached out a hand and touched his cheek. Both sets of eyes widened in surprise at the same time. They continued to look deep into one another's eyes searching each other's thoughts and feelings.

"It's you!" she finally gasped, breaking the heavy silence. "The one I've been seeking." Her voice was low. Each word was spoken slowly and precisely.

Scott looked quickly from his father to the woman, confusion evident on his features. "Dad? What's she talking about?" When he didn't receive an immediate answer, he reached out and shook his father's arm. "Dad?" he asked loudly. "Dad?"

Paul finally pulled his eyes from the young woman's and looked over at his son, noting the fear and confusion on his face. In order to reassure Scott that there was nothing wrong, he gripped both of his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"I've known her for a long time," Paul said hesitantly.

Scott looked over at the woman who was watching the exchange between father and son. "How, Dad? I don't remember ever seeing her." He searched his father's eyes for an answer.

Paul sighed heavily. "She's from home, Scott. Home."

Scott jumped to his feet and stared at the woman as if she'd sprouted horns. "Why did you come?" he shouted.

The woman started at the unexpected harshness in the boy's voice. She looked up at him, not knowing what to say and still trying to catch her breath. She smiled up at him.

Paul stood up and draped an arm across Scott's shoulders. "Let's let her rest a minute. Help me get her over to the shade of that tree where it's cooler."

Both Paul and Scott took one of the woman's elbows and helped her to her feet. She rested heavily against them, grateful for their support. She sat down beneath the cool shade, starting to feel better with each passing moment. She watched as Paul and Scott retrieved all of their items and brought them over to the tree too.

"It will take some getting used to, this body," she exclaimed. "I did not think that moving about would be so tiring." She was glad she had listened to radio transmissions so that she could make herself understood. "Did you have this problem too?" She directed this question at Paul.

He sat down beside her. "Just a bit," he replied with a smile. "You'll be an expert at it before you know it." As if reading her mind, he said, "I am Paul Forrester and this is my son, Scott. What is your name?"

"I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "Maybe there is something in those things I have been carrying." She waved towards the suitcase and purse.

Paul reached out and retrieved the purse. He took a wallet from inside, opening it up and found a driver's license. "It says here that you are Taryn Robbins." He showed her the license which she looked at for a minute before he put it away. "As long as you remain here, that's who you will be."

Taryn nodded slowly. "I am glad to have found you so quickly. I sensed that you were near."

"Why have you come?" Scott blurted out. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. He couldn't wait any longer.

"I have come to take him back."

Both Paul and Scott could not believe what they had heard. Surprise registered on their faces as they stared at Taryn.

"No!" yelled Scott. "It can't be true! Dad, tell her you can't go!"

Paul looked at Taryn. "He's right. My place is here with my son. He needs me."

Taryn shook her head. "You must return with me," she insisted.

As they sat under the shady tree, Paul explained to Taryn of his visit fifteen years ago to Earth, his involvement with Jenny which resulted in the birth of Scott, his return after the death of Scott's foster parents and their quest to find Jenny.

"We have all been chased by George Fox, a government agent, because of what we are. That is the reason Jenny gave Scott up to foster parents and why we need to find her again. They have been separated too long because of Fox. And I want to remain with them. We all love each other and want to be together."

"What is love?" asked Taryn, her brow furrowed.

Paul leaned back against the tree with a happy smile. "Love is one of the best things about being human. It means you care for someone and want to be with them always. It makes you feel good inside. It's one of the many emotions you'll discover while being human."

Paul looked into Taryn's eyes. "Do you understand now why I must remain here?"

"Most of it. I still do not know about this love. Maybe I will stay and find out. Will you help me?"

"I guess you can stay with us for awhile," Paul said hesitantly. "What do you think, Scott?" He reached out and slapped Scott's knee since he sat beside his father.

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Taryn, I 'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier, but I was scared. I don't want to be alone again. My father is all I have and he means a lot to me."

Paul reached out and hugged Scott companionably. Taryn watched the closeness between the two, wondering about humans and what made them special.

"We better get going," said Paul. "It shouldn't be much further to town. Then we'll see about that job I heard about." He extended his hand to Taryn and helped her to rise. They collected all their gear, slinging it over their shoulders and started down the road.  
  
---  
  
A pickup truck pulled up in front of a cafe. Paul and Scott got out and helped Taryn down from the box where they all had ridden. "Thanks for the ride," said Paul to the man driving.

"No problem," the man stated. "I didn't think your missus could make it any further. She looks pretty tuckered out. The people at the cafe will fix you up with something good to eat and rent you a room at the motel for the night. Take care now." After touching the brim of his hat in farewell, he pulled away from the curb back into traffic.

The three weary travelers went up to the cafe and got a booth by the window. Taryn collapsed with a sigh.

"How do you do it? This is harder than I thought- being human."

"Shh," Paul said quietly. "That is something we must keep to ourselves. No one must know. It can cause problems that we don't need." He squeezed her shoulder for emphasis. "We don't want Fox to find us so we try to keep a low profile. No matter how careful we are, he always finds us. Do you understand why we must be careful at all times, Taryn?"

"Yes, I think I do. I spoke without thinking." She looked up at Paul. "I am sorry. It will not happen again."

Paul sat down beside her in the booth. "Good. Let's get some food. I'm starved." He picked up a menu. "How about you two?"

Scott was already reading his menu. "I think a cheeseburger, fries and strawberry shake would hit the spot, Dad." He glanced over at Taryn noting her look of total confusion.

"Food," Scott began, "is something we all need 2-3 times a day in order to keep our bodies running. A type of energy."

"Oh," she stated, still a bit puzzled over the list of items on the menu.

"I think you would like the same thing that Scott's having," claimed Paul. "And maybe a piece of Dutch apple pie for dessert. It's the first thing I ate on my first trip here."

Taryn nodded her acceptance. It looked as if she had a lot to learn. She sure didn't quite understand about food, but she did have this funny feeling in her middle and she felt a bit weak and shaky. Maybe this food would help. Whatever it was, it smelled good.

A waitress came over to take their order and bringing them all a glass of ice water. Taryn picked hers up and looked at it, curiously.

"Food?" she asked.

"No," Paul said with a chuckle, "water. Go ahead. Take a drink. It's good."

She brought the glass up to her lips and felt the cool liquid run down her throat as she swallowed. It felt good to her parched throat. She drank the rest down quickly.

"You're right, Paul," said Taryn. "That was good."

The cheeseburger and fries arrived in short order. Taryn watched everything Paul and Scott did and mimicked their use of the eating utensils and drinking straw. The water was good, but the strawberry shake was better! Paul and Scott exchanged a secret smile across the table at how carefully Taryn was eating. Taryn thoroughly enjoyed her first food. It took care of the unexplained feeling quite nicely. She felt better.

When they'd all finally finished their meals and the waitress had come and taken their plates, they settled back into the booth to relax.

"How are you feeling now, Taryn?" Paul asked.

"You were right about this food and energy. I can move better now. Will we have to walk more?"

"No, not tonight," Paul answered. "We'd better, get a couple of rooms and get some sleep. I can check on that job tomorrow. We're running a bit low on cash."

They gathered their items from under the table and after paying their bill, stepped outside into the darkening sky. A neon light flashed beside the cafe 'Rancho Motel - Vacancy.'

The three of them walked across the sidewalk and into the motel office. Paul stepped up to the counter, the other two close on his heels.

"We'd like a couple of rooms for the night, please."

The elderly gentlemen said, "I've only got one room left tonight. One bed. I can put in a rollaway for your kid to sleep on". I can let you have it for $18.00 a night or $75.00 for the week. There's a kitchenette in it too. What do you think?"

"That will be fine," Paul replied. "We'd like it for one week, please."

"Go ahead and sign the register," the man said pushing it across the counter towards Paul. "Here's the key. It's room 15, which is down at the end of the building to the right. Check out time is 11:00 AM next Sunday. Payment in advance."

Paul pulled out the necessary bills and placed them in the clerk's extended hand. He looked at the signed register.

"You all have a nice night, Mr. and Mrs. Forrester," he said with a smile. "Just let me know if your need anything. I'll bring the rollaway down in a bit."

They left the office and headed to their room. A turn of the key and the door creaked open. A flick of the light switch showed a cheery, cozy room in various shades of blue, a TV on a table against the wall. The kitchenette consisted of a small refrigerator, countertop stove, oven and snack bar with padded stools to sit upon. A double bed and dresser with mirror, a nightstand and lamp were against another wall across from the TV.

"Well," said Paul placing his bags on the bed, "guess this is home for the next few days."

"It's fine, Dad," Scott said. "But isn't it a bit crowded for three?" He glanced over at Taryn who was moving slowly around the room looking and touching everything in awe. She sat on the edge of the bed and bounced.

"There's not much that could be done," Paul explained. "You heard the clerk. This was all that was available."

"But, Dad," Scott exclaimed, "in case you've forgotten, she's a girl. Where are we all going to sleep? It's bad enough the clerk thinks you two are married."

"We'll have to correct that later. I could say she's my sister. She can sleep on the rollaway bed and we can bunk together on the bed. We've had to sleep in worse situations before and survived. And we might have to again. Don't worry about it. It'll work out."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. It was the clerk with the rollaway bed, some sheets, blankets and extra towels.

"Since there are three of you, I figured you could use the extra towels. By the way, my name's Sam Franklin. You can just call me Sam."

"Thank you, Sam," said Paul, shaking the friendly clerk's hand. "This is my son, Scott and sister, Taryn." He nodded in their direction.

"Pleased to meet you. Well, I better get back to the front desk," said Sam, his hand on the door. "If there's anything else, just give me a ring."

"We will. Oh, by the way, where can I find 'Big Sky Horizons' office?" asked Paul.

"It's just down Main Street five blocks, on the left hand side of the road. You can't miss it. This town isn't big enough to get lost in, but we like it that way. You planning on staying long?"

"That depends how things work out tomorrow," said Paul. "Good night."

"Good night folks," said Sam as he closed the door behind him.

"Well," said Paul, "who gets the shower first?"

"Dad," said Scott. "Why don't you show Taryn how to run the shower. I can take one later. I'll see if I can catch a game or something on TV."

"Sounds like a good idea. Come on, Taryn, let's see what you've got in that bag."

Paul picked up Taryn's case and put it on the edge of the bed. He started taking things out and stacking them neatly in piles while Taryn watched intently. They found some cotton shirts and blouses, an extra pair of jeans, socks, underclothing, a nightgown, as well as shampoo, brush, comb and other feminine items. Paul handed the nightgown, shampoo and brush to Taryn.

"Come with me and I'll show you what to do."

Taryn followed Paul with the items he'd given her clutched in her arms. He explained how to control the temperature of the water "so you don't burn yourself," the use for the shampoo and soap, "to get clean," and the towels, "to dry off before getting redressed."

"Just bring your other clothes-out here when you're done. I'll get the bed set up for you."

Taryn nodded as Paul left the bathroom and closed the door. As she started to remove her clothing, she turned around with a gasp. She had just noticed her reflection in the mirror over the sink. Now she could see what she had only felt this morning after the transformation had taken place. The person looking back at her had darkish brown hair falling past her shoulders and over her forehead, in tousled waves, greenish eyes under fine arching brows and shaded by long dark lashes; her nose was turned up pertly at the end with a small sprinkling of freckles across the bridge. Her high cheeks where a bit flushed from the sun and also kissed by a few freckles. A small rounded chin and lips slightly turned up at the corners completed the picture in the mirror. She smiled, stuck out her tongue, winked her eyes, furrowed her brow and made several other faces, amazed at how it changed her appearance. She giggled with pleasure at what she saw. Maybe Paul had the right idea. There was something to being human after all.

Taryn quickly removed the rest of her clothes, adjusted the water and climbed into the tub. The water cascading off her head and over her body felt wonderful and she sighed with relief. Her newly formed muscles were a bit stiff so she massaged them while rubbing the soap over her limbs. Next she shampooed her hair, loving the herbal scent of the creamy liquid.

Getting out of the tub, she rubbed herself briskly with the towel. She slipped the clean nightgown over her head and wondered what to do with the brush as Paul called it. Taryn gathered up her clothes and opened the bathroom door.

Paul and Scott looked up from where they reclined on the bed watching the TV. The light from the bathroom spilled into the main room, outlining Taryn's figure through the nightgown as she stood in the doorway.

Scott looked at his father. "Dad, this isn't going to work," he whispered. He quickly averted his eyes back to the TV, an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks.

Taryn wondered at the exchange. She held up the brush. "I don't know what to do with this. Can you help, please?"

Paul swung his legs over the edge of the bed and motioned Taryn to him. He took the brush from her fingers and tossed the clothes she held onto a nearby chair.

"Scott, why don't you go in next. I'll help Taryn and explain a few things to her."

Scott couldn't move fast enough. Having an attractive female this close was going to raise havoc with his senses. He grabbed his bag and practically ran into the bathroom.

Paul looked after his son, an eyebrow raised in surprise. He had Taryn sit on the floor in front of him. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"This is a brush and you use it on your hair," Paul explained. He started to pull it through, untangling the snarls she'd made with her energetic washing.

Taryn leaned her head forward and closed her eyes. She sighed at the pleasure it gave her.

When Paul was done, he asked Taryn to sit up on the bed next to him. She complied and looked at him expectantly.

"I want to explain why Scott was so embarrassed when you came out of the bathroom. We've traveled together for a while now, just the two of us. We've run into lots of different people, most of them good, but when it's time for us to move on, we've left our new friends behind. This is the first time Scott and I have had someone stay with us."

"I won't get in the way," Taryn interrupted. "Please let me stay with you. I have to learn all there is to being human. You have to teach me."

"It's not just that, Taryn," Paul stated. "You are a female and we are males. There is a difference in our anatomy that is going to make staying together a bit difficult. You don't know it yet, but you are a very attractive young woman. You are going to have to be more careful how you dress around Scott. He's a young man just stepping into adulthood and seeing you dressed like this makes him feel things he's not felt before. Let him get used to having you around, seeing you more like a big sister and then it won't make that much difference anymore. Do you understand?"

Taryn looked deep into Paul's eyes and reached out and took his hand. They shared a bonding of thoughts which helped her to better comprehend what he had just told her.

"Yes," she nodded her head, "I think so. I will be more careful."

"Good," Paul said. "Now let's get you settled before Scott's done." He led her over to the rollaway bed, pulled back the covers and motioned her to get into it. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Okay." Taryn obediently closed her eyes, snuggling down into the warm blankets. She was asleep in minutes.

Paul turned off the TV by pointing his finger at it. He went to stand by the window and gazed at the stars. When he came to Earth, he only expected to help Scott find Jenny and become a family. Now he had two responsibilities, Scott and Taryn. It was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Scott needed him after feeling deserted so many years ago, but he understood why things were done the way they were. Paul had nearly died on Earth during his first visit and Jenny had been hounded by George Fox after giving birth to Scott, his son. He smiled. He wouldn't exchange his time with Scott for anything. The things they'd done together had brought them closer with love and caring for one another.

Now he'd taken Taryn under his wing, and she needed lots of time to help her learn and understand. She was like he was - full of wide-eyed innocence and in awe of everything new. He still looked at things as if for the first time, but he'd had to grow fast in his way of thinking about things, what with Fox after them all the time.

"Dad?" Scott questioned from the doorway. He was dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants, his hair damp from the shower.

"It's OK, Scott. Taryn's asleep," Paul replied. "I think she understands what happened. Just think of her as a big sister. You've helped me; now we can both help her. You remember what it was like when we first got together. It's the same for her, but different. I'd been here before, but it's all new to her. She's probably going to make a few mistakes, but we'll be there to see her through them. Just give it time."

"I will, Dad. No matter how hard it seems. But how long will she be staying?"

"I don't know, Scott. I just don't know. She really has no reason to stay, because she knows I won't be leaving with her. We'll just have to see what happens, a day at a time."  
  
---  
  
The next morning found the trio separating after breakfast. Scott was going to check out the town. Taryn went with Paul to the 'Big Sky Horizons' office to check on the photographer's job he'd heard about. The magazine was published monthly and dealt in local news, history, scenery and people.

Paul and Taryn walked along in companionable silence. A slight breeze blew in their faces, ruffling their hair and bringing the smell of flowers from blocks away. Birds flitted from tree to tree, their chorus of songs heard up and down the street. Taryn raised her head, enjoying the feel of sunshine on her face and the wind tousling through her hair. She looked over at Paul and smiled happily.

"I can see why it would be hard to leave Earth. There is much beauty here. The freedom of space has much to offer, but this does too," she said with a wave of her hand. "Ohe could have a good life here if one wanted to stay."

"It would be much nicer if we didn't have to keep looking over our shoulders and expecting Fox to show up at anytime. We could settle down and Scott could finish his schooling. We could have a real home."

"What about up there? You were a good navigator and map maker of the stars. You had much to do and much to lose. I would have thought that your experiences from your last visit years ago would have made you never want to come again. Why have you stayed?"

"I may not have returned," said Paul with a sigh, "if it hadn't been for my son. His mother, Jenny, was my friend. I cloned myself to look like her husband so she would not be afraid of me. She helped me to get all the way across country to where our Mother ship could pick me up for the trip home. I was only here for three days, but the closeness we felt for each other kept calling me back.

"Before I left, I gave her a son, Scott. Genetically he's human, but also part of me. I left a sphere for our son and he used that to unknowingly call me to him. He was totally alone after the car accident that claimed his foster parents, but because of the sphere, he survived the crash. This brought him once more to George Fox's attention. 

"Because of a tape left by Jenny, she explained how he came to be and who his father was - me. It was easier for Scott to believe who he was and why he'd had all those feelings of not belonging through the years. I've helped him to accept who he is, who we are, and that is why we must keep running and searching. Scott needs me and I need him. We are a pair that cannot be separated. We are two of kind and this is why I stay."

Taryn listened to all that Paul told her, trying hard to comprehend his reasons for staying. She had seen and felt the closeness he'd described between himself and Scott. She wanted to feel it too.

"Because of what you've told me," Taryn began hesitantly, "I'd like to stay and experience these feelings you have talked about. It sounds like something worthwhile to be human."

"Yes it is," Paul said with a smile. "But this is something that doesn't happen to everyone and it comes gradually. Do you want to stay here that long?"

Taryn shrugged her shoulders. "It all depends on what happens. I'm just glad to have found you to help me. You know how I feel about things because we are also two of a kind. Someday, the stars will call me back and I will answer. Someday they will also call you. Since we are a part of them, their pull can be strong. We can never be far away from them or them from us."

Paul nodded. It was good to have someone to talk to who knew how he felt. She'd been there and seen and felt all that space had to offer. It was ever changing and they'd both seen it. He reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.

Since they'd arrived at the offices of 'Big Sky Horizons', they could finish their conversation later. Paul held the door open for Taryn.

As they walked through the door, they noticed a young woman behind a receptionist desk on the phone. She waved to them to be seated in the chairs opposite the desk against the wall. Both Paul and Taryn sat down and looked around. The walls were covered with light pastel wallpaper. On them were various woven wall-hangings as well as several matted and framed photographs of various subjects. The entire atmosphere was cheery and cozy. You couldn't help but feel relaxed and at home.

The receptionist finally got off the phone and smiled at them. "Hi, what can I do for you?"

Paul got up and walked over to the desk. "I'm Paul Forrester and I understand there might be an opening for a photographer."

"I believe that position is still open. Just one moment while I check with Mr. Hardings." The woman picked up her phone and rang through on the intercom. "Mr. Hardings, a Paul Forrester is here about the photographer position. Do you have time to see him today?"

After listening for a second, the woman looked up at Paul and said, "Mr. Hardings will be right with you."

"Thank you," said Paul with a smile. He went and sat down beside Taryn again. "This shouldn't take too long. Why don't you just stay here and look at some of these magazines."

Taryn nodded and picked up a magazine on the table next to her. They both looked up as an office door opened and a middle-aged, gray haired man stepped through it. He had a pleasant smile and came towards Paul, hand extended. Paul quickly stood up and took Mr. Hardings hand in a friendly shake.

"How do you do, Mr. Forrester." His voice was booming. "I'm so glad to meet you. I never thought to get a photographer of your caliber to work for our magazine."

"Does that mean I have the job?" questioned Paul.

"You bet!" exclaimed Mr. Hardings. "We'd love to have you. Your name speaks for itself. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Just traveling around. I have my son and sister with me and it was time to settle down for awhile," explained Paul.

"A regular little family. I understand. I've got a wife and three kids so it's hard to stay on the road. Well, come into my office and we'll discuss your salary. It won't be what you're used to, I'm sure, but it'll keep a roof over your head and food on the table."

Paul followed Mr. Hardings into the office and took the seat he indicated in front of a big oak desk. Mr. Hardings leaned back in his chair, his hands clasped behind his head. His whole attitude was so congenial that Paul felt at ease almost immediately.

"As you can see," Mr. Hardings started, "we're a pretty relaxed team. I do most of the articles on statewide history and points of interest. I'm a writer, but I need someone to put it all into perspective with just the right photos. I want a picture to say a thousand words. I want it to reach right off the page and grab you." As he was speaking, Mr. Hardings leaned farther and farther across his desk, his hands reaching out towards Paul in order to emphasize his point. Mr. Hardings' enthusiasm was certainly contagious. You could see that he loved his work.

"Do you think you can do that for me, Paul?" Mr. Hardings asked.

"Yes," said Paul without hesitation, "I can."

"Good. Good. I know you can. I've seen a lot of your work. You make people stop and take a second look. You make them nearly alive so that people can feel all that's behind them. I've had a few photographers who have been good, but they've lacked that certain something that makes them special. You're one of the special ones, with just the right dash of insight. And I want you working for me."

"I want to work for you, Mr. Hardings. I know I can get the photos you want." They looked at each other, honesty and enthusiasm flicking between them. Paul wanted the job and Mr. Hardings wanted Paul.

Mr. Hardings nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll work together just fine. Now about that salary. I can pay you $350 a week to start. We're not a big magazine like 'Time' or 'Life', but we like to say we get the same kind of quality in out publication. And I believe in paying for that. You keep the help happy and you get the best out of them. If you need an assistant, you let me know and I'll get you one."

"Everything sounds fine, Mr. Hardings. I already have an assistant, my sister. She's out in the lobby waiting for me. What I do need help with is finding a different place to stay. We're staying at the Rancho Motel and it's a bit crowded with three of us in one room."

"You don't say. I think I can find you a little two bedroom house not far from here. In fact, I know I can. Just give me a few minutes on the phone and I'll get it all arranged so you can move in first thing tomorrow. Now, what else can I do for you?"

"I'm a bit low on funds. Can I get an advance on my first week's wages?"

"No problem," boomed Mr. Hardings. "Anything else?"

"When can I start?" asked Paul.

Mr. Hardings threw back his head and laughed. "I like your style, Paul. Straight forward and right to the point. I can give you your first assignment tomorrow. I'm currently working on a couple of projects that I think you'll enjoy. It's on the need to restore historical buildings back to their original state. They did things right back then and I'd hate to see them go by the wayside. Too much beauty to destroy. And I'm also planning on writing about the over-clearing of mountainsides and how it affects the wildlife and the environment. You'll be doing a bit of traveling to get just the right photos. What kind of vehicle do you have?"

"None, right now," replied Paul.

"Well," said Mr. Hardings, "I have a jeep you can use while you're working on an assignment. I'll contact Joe Sampson at the photomat and let him know that you'll be coming by for film on a regular basis. They'll just send the bill to the magazine." As he spoke, Mr. Hardings got up from his chair and walked around his desk and sat on the edge, "Now I really would like to meet your sister. I can pay her only about $150 a week for starters. That's about all my budget will allow at this time."

"That's more than enough. She just started working for me and still has a lot to learn."

"OK. Welcome to our family, Paul." He slapped Paul's bade energetically causing him to fall forward in his chair with a gasp. "Come with me and I'll introduce you to a few of the others. By the way, I'm John from now on."

As they left the office, Paul and John walked over to where Taryn sat.

"This is my sister, Taryn Robbins," said Paul.

"Glad to meet you," said John as he extended his hand.

Taryn looked curiously at his hand and then up at his smiling face. Then she remembered that Paul had shaken his hand earlier. She reached out and put her hand in John's which he shook vigorously. Taryn could feel the goodness and confidence coming from this man just from his touch. She smiled up at him.

"Now both of you come with me and meet some of the crew."

They met Lana Thompson, the receptionist, George Newton in advertising, Tony Carlson in fact-finding and Josh Taylor in photo developing.

"Josh is the one that you will be working most closely with, besides me, of course," said John. "You just bring your film to him. He does beautiful work. Tell you what. I'll let Josh show you his studio and I'll go and make that call about the house for rent. I won't be long."

John hurried off leaving Paul and Taryn in Josh's care. They would discover that John always seemed to be hurrying from project to project.

"You won't find a better, bigger hearted man than John," said Josh. "He's one of the best. He's given us all a chance. It's a great place to start. If you have any problems, just go see John. He'll make time for you anytime."

Josh showed them through his dark room and the rest of the office. It was all so wonderfully amazing to Taryn and she soaked up everything like a sponge. All the people rushing about, phones ringing and machinery running left her in awe. She was glad that Paul was close by. She hardly strayed from his side. This was all so new and interesting. Her eyes were wide green pools on her face as she looked around her.

Just as they returned to the lobby, John stepped out of his office, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well, Paul," he said. "I've got a place for you and your family to stay. Here's the address." He handed Paul a piece of paper. "The other renters will be out tomorrow and they'll drop the key off here. I'll bring it and the jeep by to you at the motel so you can move in later. Then you can report here for your assignment and we can get this show on the road. Here's your first week's wages. That'll help you with groceries and what not. The rent's $300 a month and it's furnished. The owners are friends of mine and they understand about you being from out of town and just getting started. You can pay them half the rent tomorrow with the balance next week."

"Thanks, John," said Paul. "You sure are making things easy for us. You're doing all the work."

"No problem. You'll earn your keep by getting me some of the best damn pictures this magazine has ever seen. I'm counting on it and that's why I'm bending over backwards to help you get settled." John reached out and shook both Paul and Taryn's hands again. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Be ready to work."

Paul smiled and thanked John for all his help. He and Taryn left the officer feeling good about what had been accomplished in such a short time. They not only both had jobs at a good place with decent wages, but also a place to stay while they were there. It was a good thing that he'd heard about the job and decided to check into it. Things were sure looking up. Now, if they could only find Jenny to complete their circle of happiness. This was such a nice town with friendly people. It would be nice to stay here for a long time.

When they made it back to the motel, Scott was there waiting for them.

"Well, Dad," said Scott as Paul and Taryn came into the room, "how did it go?"

"Great!" exclaimed Paul. "You're looking at the new photographer of 'Big Sky Horizons' and Taryn's been hired as my assistant. We start tomorrow. John Hardings, our boss, also gave us an advance on our wages and found a place for us to stay. We move in tomorrow. I'll check with Sam later about a refund on the money I gave him for a week's stay. What did you do while we were gone?"

Scott felt a slight stab of jealousy when he heard that Taryn would be working with his dad. They'd always done things together and now their twosome was a threesome. He realized she was going to be with them for awhile and needed them to help her, but he found it hard to share his time with his dad with her. But when he saw the expectancy and joy on his father's and Taryn's faces, he couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

"I looked around town," Scott started, "and I liked it. It's quiet and a good place to lose ourselves in. I don't think Fox would ever think to look for us here."

Taryn could sense that Scott was still a bit reserved around her. In order to put him at ease, she went and sat beside him on the bed and put her arm around him. She felt him stiffen beside her, but she still pulled him close.

"I would like for you to come with us when we go on assignments. I will need help and I'd like to spend time with both of you. You two have a closeness that I want to become a part of, not interfere in. Do you mind so much, Scott?" Her speech was softly spoken against Scott's ear.

Scott hung his head in contemplation. It was amazing how his dad and now Taryn could almost guess his thoughts. He raised his eyes to his father's, who was watching them. He looked over at Taryn, seeing the question in her eyes. Then Scott smiled at her and it lit up his whole face.

"No, I don't mind," he said with a chuckle. "I guess I'm just not used to sharing my dad with anyone. I'd be glad to go along. It sounds a lot better than sitting at home. We'll just be the 'Three Musketeers'."

"The 'Three Musketeers'?" Taryn and Paul echoed.

"You know, one for all and all for one," Scott explained.

When he noticed the bewilderment on both adult faces, Scott said, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Good," said Paul. "Let's go celebrate with pizza."

"All right!" exclaimed Scott. "Taryn, you'll love it."

With their arms around one another, they headed out the door.  
  
---  
  
The next couple of weeks were a time of learning and pleasure for all three members of the little family. They were always together, so the camaraderie between them became quite close. Taryn learned how to become a photographer almost as good as Paul. Her eye and sensitivity in viewing things were the same as his. She looked at everything with the same awe and innocence as he did and it showed in the photos she took.

Mr. Hardings sent them all over the State on their assignments and he was always well pleased with whatever they got for him. He knew he'd done good by hiring Paul Forrester and Taryn Robbins. Because of the quality of their photographs, the sale of the magazine was up over the previous months.

While traveling all over the State, Paul and Scott would start on their "Remember when" adventures, keeping Taryn well entertained with their stories. She found out all about their various escapades and escapes all around the country. Just because Paul had come back to Earth to help and be with Scott, they were constantly on the run from Federal Security Agency agent, George Fox. He had had them a few times, but with the help of friends, they had gotten away so they could continue their search for Jenny.

"Why does this Fox just not give up and leave you alone?" questioned Taryn one afternoon as they settled down to eat lunch. They had packed a picnic and were stopped at the roadside rest stop. "He has tried so many times and has failed."

"I don't know," answered Paul with a shake of his head. "Maybe it's because of who and what we are. We are different from anything he knows. I'd like to tell them of the wonders of the universe, but I'm afraid it's not what he wants. He wants to find out what's different about us, physically and mentally. This could mean being locked up and observed for the rest of our lives. Also tests which we may not survive. So we continue to run and he continues to search."

"But you helped him," said Taryn. She remembered when Paul and Scott had escaped with the help of Jenny's brother, Wayne Geffner, from the airbase. George Fox had suffered a heart attack while trying to prevent them from leaving and Paul had stopped long enough to fix his ailing heart and keep Fox from dying.

"I know," said Paul with a sigh. "Even though he's always after us, I had to help. I couldn't let him die."

Taryn nodded her head in understanding. It-was something they had in common - the need to help anything that was hurt if they could. Since they were special, there were a lot of things they mild accomplish with the help of their spheres.  
  
---  
  
At that very minute in Washington, D.C., the object of their conversation, George Fox, was pacing the small confines of his office in front of a big map of the United States which was on the wall. His brow furrowed in concentration, he would stop every few laps and gaze up at the map. Colored pins marked various locations throughout the country. Photos of Paul and Scott were pinned to one corner. He stared at the photos for a few moments before speaking.

"I wonder where they are now, Wylie," he spoke to his assistant who was seated in a chair across the room.

"I don't know, Mr. Fox," Wylie answered.

"We were so close the last time. We almost had them." Fox pounded his fist into his open palm to express Ws frustration. "Have you checked the mail and messages today?"

"Yes sir. No one seems to know where they are. It's almost like they disappeared."

"No, they didn't do that," replied Fox. "But someday, they'll make a mistake and I'll be there to catch them. I'll be there!"

He spoke the last sentence with such savage conviction, that Wylie winced slightly. He felt sorry for the alien and his son who they had hounded all over the country. No wonder they tried so desperately to stay free. But Fox was just as determined to capture them.  
  
---  
  
Later that day, back in town, Paul, Scott and Taryn had just finished dropping off the film with Josh Taylor for development. They headed home, a smile of contentment on each of their faces. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Life was great! They couldn't ask for a better place to work and live. Everything was almost normal in their lives now and they hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. The thought of George Fox and running had been pushed to the farthest corner of their consciousness.

"What is a barbeque?" asked Taryn. They had all been invited to John Hardings' later. It was kind of a celebration for the whole magazine crew because of their increase in sales in the last month.

"A barbeque," started Scott, "is where they cook all kinds of great food, like hamburgers, hot dogs and steaks. Then there are always salads and desserts of all types to eat too. Then sometimes they play yard games like volleyball and croquet. It's always lots of fun. Boy, I can almost taste that food now." Scott smacked his lips with feeling.

"I am hungry too," said Taryn. "It was nice of John to ask us to come over. How much longer before we can go?"

"Not long," said Paul. "We'll just stop by home for a few minutes and change. Then we can go."

Before long, they were on the road to John Hardings' home which was several miles out of town. He owned 20 acres on Milligan Creek; just the right place to hold a barbeque get together. The three companions were singing along with the radio, Paul and Taryn up front and Scott in back. Since it was a warm, mid-summer day, they had the windows down in the jeep enjoying the cooling breeze and the smells of outdoors that it brought with it.

Suddenly, they heard a loud hissing sound and the jeep started to weave a bit on the county road. Paul quickly brought the vehicle to a stop and they all got out to investigate. The left front tire was flat.

"Oh, great!" exclaimed Scott. "Now we'll be late for all that great food."

"Don't worry, Scott," said Paul. "I'll have it fixed in no time and then we'll be on the road again."

Paul reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the sphere. Holding it cupped in the palm of his hand, he stared at it a few seconds. It began to glow like a blue star. Paul looked at the tire and suddenly it began to fill up with air. A few seconds later, it was fixed as if nothing had happened at all. Paul put the sphere back into his pocket.

"Great work, Dad," said Scott as he clapped Paul on the back.

"Thanks. Now let's get going."

Scott climbed into the back seat while Taryn crossed in front of the jeep in order to get into the passenger side door. As Paul and Taryn were ready to climb in, a red Chevy pickup approached from behind them. Paul started the jeep and waited for the pickup to pass before he pulled back onto the road. Instead of passing, the pickup slowed down and stopped beside them. Inside was a middle-aged couple. The man was seated behind the wheel. He leaned forward in order to look around his wife and out the window, his face friendly.

"You people need any help?" he asked.

"No,thanks," replied Paul. "We had a flat tire, but we've taken care, of it. Thank you for stopping."

As Paul spoke, Taryn leaned forward in order to get a look at the couple in the vehicle beside them. The sun streamed through the windshield full on her face and hair. Both of the people in the pickup gasped as their eyes widened in horrified surprise.

"Taryn?" the woman questioned expectantly. "Taryn, is that you?"

"Yes," said Taryn without hesitation.

"Oh my, God, Jack, it is Taryn!"

Both of them quickly jumped out of the pickup with joyous smiles on their faces and rushed over to the passenger side of the jeep where Taryn sat. They frantically ripped the door open and grabbed her out of the vehicle and into a joint embrace. Taryn's eyes were wide with surprise as she was squeezed hard between the man and woman. She didn't know what to think of this, so remained passive in their embrace. She could sense their relief and love while they hugged her and wondered who they were. Paul and Scott looked at each other with the same question in their minds as in Taryn's.

"Taryn, baby," the woman sobbed. "We've been so worried. When you didn't show up at the cabin a few weeks ago like we'd all planned, we didn't know what happened to you. We've been looking for you everywhere. We're so glad to see you're safe." The woman squeezed her again to emphasize her happiness.

"Let her loose a minute, Rachel," said Jack, "so she can tell us where she's been all this time and why she hasn't called us or anything. Well, girl, spit it out," he said gruffly with affection.

Rachel reluctantly released Taryn and stood by her husband. She reached out and took his hand. They both looked at Taryn who stood by the jeep. There was no recognition in her eyes as she looked back at them. But her gaze was steady and full of bewilderment.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Jack and Rachel quickly looked at each other in shock.

"What are you talking about, Taryn?" exclaimed Jack. "We're your parents! Don't you remember?"

"No," answered Taryn truthfully.

"My God, Jack," said Rachel with a droop in her shoulders, "she doesn't know us."

Paul, who had been listening to all of this, knew the hurt this couple was feeling. Taryn looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes pleading for help. This was all new to her - being recognized by someone from the real Taryn Robbins past. And not just an acquaintance, but her mother and father. The ones who would know her better than anyone else.

Paul got out of the jeep and walked around to Taryn's side. He knew she needed his support.

"Taryn was in an accident," he said. "She's been staying with me and my son."

Taryn nodded at the couple in front of her with an uneasy smile. "Yes," she agreed, "I've been with them. They have been taking care of me."

Jack peered fiercely up at Paul. "And what have you been doing with my baby girl?" He expected the worse. He could see that Paul was a handsome man and Taryn was definitely attractive. This guy was probably taking advantage of her, especially if she'd lost her memory as she claimed.

"I'm Paul Forrester," Paul said with an easy smile, "and this is my son, Scott."

"Hi," said Scott from in back of the jeep with a slight wave of his hand.

Jack and Rachel nodded in Scott's direction and continued to stare at Taryn in disbelief. Why couldn't their daughter remember them? Well, they'd just take her home with them until she regained her senses. Jack reached out and grabbed Taryn's arm. He started to pull her towards him, but she resisted like a puppy playing tug of war at the end of a sock. He tugged again, but she held her ground. She wasn't going anywhere with them. She didn't know them. Her place was with Paul and Scott.

"Well, come on , Taryn," said Jack. "Let's get you home. After all you've been through, it will probably feel good to get back to familiar places. It might help you to remember."

"No," said Taryn with a vigorous shake of her head.

"Why not, dear?" questioned Rachel. "Your place is with us."

"No," said Taryn again. "I'm staying with Paul and Scott."

Jack and Rachel couldn't believe what they'd heard. This girl was Taryn - their Taryn - and then she wasn't. Her voice was the same, but something was different about her. They just didn't know what it was. They'd always been a close family.

"Please come with us," pleaded Rachel with tears in her eyes.

Taryn didn't know what to do. She could see their pain at her rejection, but she couldn't leave Paul and Scott. She still had so much to learn about being human. But she didn't like this tightness she was feeling in her chest. This must be one of those human emotions Paul had told her about. She wasn't sure she liked it. She glanced quickly at Paul. He reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder in understanding. She rested her cheek against it for a second, glad that he was with her.

Jack and Rachel looked at Paul's hand on their daughter's shoulder, surprised at the closeness between the two. They felt as if they had lost their daughter all over again. The anguish they had gone through during the last few weeks came crashing back. Jack stood with his fists clutched at his side while Rachel stood beside him her tears falling freely down her cheeks, her hands intertwined in front of her.

Taryn reached out and touched one of the tears on Rachel's face. She looked at the end of her finger where the tear rested and then back up at the sad couple in front of her. She didn't want to cause all this hurt.

"I must have time," Taryn spoke slowly, "to get to know you again. All I know is Paul and Scott and our work. I remember nothing else."

"We work at 'Big Sky Horizons'," said Paul. "I'm a photographer and Taryn is my assistant. We were on our way to a barbeque at our boss, John Hardings, house now. You can join us if you'd like."

Paul knew if Taryn got to know these people who were her 'parents' better, it would help her a lot in her adjustment to becoming more human. He knew they loved her and would do all they could to help her regain her so called 'lost memory'. Instead of being surprised as he was when he and Scott ran into people from the real Paul Forrester's past, she would know more about the real Taryn and would know better what to do when these situations arose.

Rachel looked at Paul expectantly. Her woman's intuition told her he was a nice man and could be trusted. Taryn didn't look like she'd been abused or anything bad. In fact, she looked good and happy with him. And he did have a son, so he couldn't be all bad.

"Do you think your boss would mind?" asked Rachel. "We'd really like to spend some time with Taryn."

"No, I don't think John would mind and neither would we, would we?" said Paul with a friendly grin.

Both Taryn and Scott nodded their acceptance of the plan.

"John Hardings' place in just up the road another couple of miles," continued Paul. "Just follow us in your pickup and we'll get going."

"Sure," said Jack, "we'd be glad to. You just lead the way. Come on, Rachel, let's get back in the truck and let these kids get going. We'll be right behind you."

Rachel reached out and hugged Taryn once more. Then she touched Paul's arm gratefully. "Thanks," she said.

"What for?" asked Paul.

"For taking such good care of my girl," she replied.

The older couple climbed back into their pickup and waited for Paul to pull the jeep back onto the road.

As they started down the road, Scott leaned forward. "Dad, was that such a good idea? Inviting them to the barbeque? What are they going to do when they find out she's not really Taryn?"

"I don't know. Maybe they won't guess. She 'is' Taryn genetically. Remember how it was when we met Stella, Paul Forrester's mother. She never knew I wasn't really her son. I think they can help each other. They can inform Taryn of her 'past' and she can help them recover from their loss of her."

"I wish this had never happened, Dad," said Scott with a sigh. "Her parents may have already accepted that Taryn was never coming back. Now it will just be harder when she has to leave to return to your planet."

"I know," said Paul. "But there wasn't anything I could do. They had already seen her. As far as they know, Taryn is their daughter."

"Couldn't you just use the sphere and erase it from their memory?"

Paul looked over his shoulder at Scott with one raised eyebrow. "I can do many things, but that's not one of them."

"Okay! Okay," stated Scott. "I just thought I'd ask. But what are you going to tell John Hardings? If they're Taryn's parents, they'll also be your parents. How will you explain that one?"

"I don't know," said Paul with a shrug. "Guess we'll just have to take it one step at a time."

When they arrived at John's house, the barbeque was in full swing. Everyone else connected with the magazine was already there. Scott was right. The food was all delicious and there were all kinds of yard games set up. Since there were several other teenagers near Scott's age that he'd already gotten to know he went to join them. They soon had a fast paced game of volleyball going.

Paul and Taryn, along with Jack and Rachel, filled up their plates with food from the buffet and found an empty table so they could eat. They made small talk during their meal, bringing the Robbins up on what had been happening the last few weeks in Taryn's life. All of their recent assignments and the number of places they had traveled to. After awhile, Paul excused himself to go and visit with some other people in order to leave Taryn alone with her 'parents'.

With her chin cupped in her hands and her elbows resting on the table, Taryn listened rapturously to all that Jack and Rachel told her about herself. She absorbed it all like a sponge, her green eyes wide in wonder. She learned that Taryn had an older sister, Brenda, and a brother, Dan. Brenda was a housewife in Great Falls and had two young children. Dan was in the Army and was currently stationed overseas in Germany.

She also discovered that she liked horses, dogs and cats, horseback riding, hiking in the mountains, soft rock music, dancing, singing, drawing, the colors blue and green, dressing up to go out, candlelit dinners and many more things. Taryn had only to ask and either Jack or Rachel would start off on another subject. She decided that being human was pretty nice. They were such a curious race and always willing to try new and exciting things.

After over an hour of listening to the Robbins tell her of her past, Taryn left them for a few moments to get another soft drink and to visit the rest room.

Jack and Rachel had only been alone for a minute, when John Hardings strolled by their table.

"How do you do!" he boomed. "I'm John Hardings and I'm afraid we haven't had the pleasure of meeting. The way Taryn was monopolizing your time I didn't think I would ever get over here. Who might you folks be?"

Jack stood up and shook the hand that John had thrust out to him. "I'm Jack Robbins and this is my wife, Rachel."

"Oh, Taryn's in-laws. Glad to meet you. Will you be staying in Choteau long?" John rushed on.

"We're Taryn's parents and we're not sure how long we'll be staying," replied Jack. "It all depends on Taryn. We just found her again and we have a lot of catching up to do. There's so much she doesn't remember after her recent accident."

"You don't say," said John pensively. "Well it was good to meet you folks. I see Taryn's headed back this way, so I'd better go say hi to some of the others. See you around."

Jack and Rachel repeated John's sentiments and waited for Taryn as John quickly strolled off.

"Such a nice man," said Rachel.

"Yes," agreed Jack.

Because of his conversation with the Robbins, John's reporter brain was ticking away. If Taryn was their daughter and not daughter-in-law, then why wasn't their name Forrester, since he'd been told that Paul was Taryn's brother. This brought to a head all the unanswered questions he'd had when he'd hired Paul. Why would a winner of a Pulitzer Prize for his book 'The Eye of the Storm' want to work for a small magazine like 'Big Sky Horizons'. He could have his choice of any national publication like 'People' or 'Time'. Sure Paul Forrester had always been a maverick and did things out of the ordinary, but that's what made him such an extraordinary photographer. John had been so happy to get someone of Forrester's caliber that he really hadn't questioned his motives closely before. But too many questions were flying around in his mind at this time to ignore. He saw Tony Carlson and headed towards him. It was time to find some answers.

When John got Tony's attention, he motioned him towards him under a large shady cottonwood.

"Great party!" exclaimed Tony as he saluted John with his beer. "You and Marie really outdid yourselves this time. Everyone is having a good time."

"Thanks, Tony. But I didn't call you over here for small talk."

Tony took a swig of his beer and leaned against the tree. "Ok, shoot."

"I want you to find out all you can about Paul Forrester - everything. About his family especially and what he's been doing for the last couple of years. Do it discreetly. I don't want to spook him."

"Sure, boss, anything for you. How come all the sudden interest?"

"Just a hunch. Nothing I can put my finger on, but something just doesn't seem right all of a sudden. See if he's got anything to hide. But keep it under your hat."

Tony nodded his agreement and took another gulp of his beer.  
  
---  
  
The barbeque ended too soon for all. Scott had gotten his fill of great food and his volleyball team had won. He'd even gotten his father and Taryn to join his team and Taryn had assisted in getting the final point. There was a lot of yelling and screaming and hugging among the winning team.

"Great! You guys were great!" exclaimed Scott after all the hugs were given.

"What a wonderful game, this volleyball," said Taryn. "I would like to play again sometime."

They had their arms around one another and were panting from exertion. They headed to where Jack and Rachel sat on the sidelines watching the game. Rachel clapped her hands in appreciation of their fine game.

"Oh, it was so good to see you play again, Taryn," said Rachel. 'You were always such a good player in high school."

"That explains why we won," said Scott. "We had an expert on our side. I'm glad I talked you into playing, Taryn."

"Thank you for asking," said Taryn. "It was such fun."

"Well," said Paul, "I hate to break up this party, but we have an early assignment in the morning. We must get going.

"Aw gee whiz, Dad. We're having such a good time. Do we have to go now?" complained Scott.

"I'm afraid so. Jack and Rachel, it was nice to meet you and I know Taryn had a good time talking to you. Please stop by next time you're in Choteau."

"But, I thought Taryn could go with us," said Rachel expectantly.

"Maybe this weekend," said Taryn. "We have much to do and Paul and I will be very busy."

"I suppose you're right, dear. We'll have to travel to get back to Great Falls and visit Brenda. She'll be so excited to hear you're alright."

"I'll look forward to our visit," said Taryn. She reached out and hugged first Rachel and then Jack. They gave her their address in Great Falls and she promised to meet them there for the entire day on Saturday. They could spend the whole day together. After shaking hands with Jack and saying their goodbyes, they watched the older couple leave in their pickup.

After waving goodbye to the Robbins once more, the trio headed over to thank John for his hospitality. John's voice was still just as friendly and his handshake just as exuberant as ever, but Paul sensed something different in John's manner as they shook hands.

"Thank you for inviting us," said Paul. "I think we all had a good time."

"You bet!" exclaimed Scott. "Everything was great."

"Well," said John, "if it weren't for you three, we wouldn't all be here today. Because of your outstanding photographs, the magazine sales are up about 5%. Paul, you and your sister are about the best thing to happen to 'Big Sky Horizons'. Hopefully, with your help, sales will continue to grow."

"Thank you for your confidence," said Paul. "We appreciate it. And we love working for you. It's a good magazine."

"Yes, thank you for giving us the job," said Taryn. "It's about the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Glad to hear it," said John. "Just keep up the good work."

"We will," said Paul and Taryn in unison. Then they looked at one another and started to laugh.

"Come on you guys," said Scott grabbing each one of them by the elbow. "Let's get going. We have to get an early start tomorrow, remember."

"Scott's right," said Paul. "We'll see you in the morning, John."

They headed towards the jeep and drove away. John stood and watched until he couldn't see the vehicle any longer and the dust had settled down. He hoped he was wrong about Forrester. He really liked them. He'd hate to lose their quality photographs over a misunderstanding. He'd let Tony find out what he could and whatever it was, he'd give Paul a chance to explain.  
  
---  
  
"John?" asked Tony after he'd knocked on the office door and stuck in his head.

"Come in, Tony, and close the door. Sit down and tell me what you've got."

Tony sat down in the chair directly across from John and leaned towards him. "Well, it's like this. It seems that about a year or so ago, Forrester was taking pictures of the volcano, Mount Hawthorne, in the Cascades, when the helicopter crashed. He miraculously survived and brought the injured pilot back to safety."

"Yes, I remember that. His luck has always been good. Those were damned good pictures too; continue."

"Yes sir. A couple of weeks later, he's traveling with a young boy by the name of Scott Hayden, who he says is his son. They've been together ever since."

"But what about Taryn?"

"That's the funny thing, John. According to my sources, Paul Forrester is the only child of Mac and Stella Forrester of Ironwood. If they're just living together, why didn't they just say so. That sort of thing happens all the time in this day and age. No need for them to lie and say she's his sister."

"No there isn't. As long as he gets the job done, his personal life is his own affair. What else did you find out?"

"I ran his name through the computer. The only thing I came up with is that he's wanted by the Federal Security Agency for questioning. He was involved in sit-ins and flag burnings in the 60's, but so where a lot of other people, nothing so serious as to involve national security."

"Were you able to get in contact with anyone that knew what it was all about?"

"No, I didn't. All it said was to contact special agent, George Fox, at this number." Tony handed John a slip of paper. "I thought you might like to call and see what's up."

"Thank you, Tony. I'll do that."

Tony got up and left the room, closing the door and leaving a pensive John behind him. John leaned back in his chair and looked at the steeple his fingers formed in front of him. A few more things had clicked into place. If a man was hiding something, which it appeared Forrester did, what better way to appear respectable than to have a son and sister living with you. But there was so much affection between the three that you believed that they were related. Something still wasn't right, so maybe it was time to set them straight. John picked up the phone and dialed the number on the slip of paper Tony had given him.  
  
---  
  
"Yes, this is George Fox," replied Fox as he picked up the phone. "Who is this and what can I do for you?"

"My name's not important right now," said the voice on the other end. "But I understand you want a Paul Forrester for questioning."

"Yes, that's correct. Where is he?" asked Fox excitedly. His heart began to pound erratically in his chest.

"I'm not saying right now where he is; I just want to know what you want him for?"

"Just a minute and I'll get my file," said Fox. He hurriedly put the phone one hold. "Wylie!" he screamed. "Wylie, get in here now!"

Wylie rushed into the office from the other room. "Yes sir."

"Trace this call immediately. I'll keep him on as long as I can."

"Yes sir," said Wylie as he hurried to do what Fox had asked him.

Fox picked up the phone again and punched line one. "Sir, I have Forrester's file here in front of me. I can't tell you what he's wanted for. Only that it's Top Secret. You would be doing your country a great favor by letting me know where to find him."

"I'm afraid I can't do that unless I know what he's done."

"Sir, this is Top Secret information. I can't give this out to anyone. Does he have the boy, Scott, with him?"

This question threw John for a loop. Paul was a grown man, but Scott was just a boy. What could he have done to endanger National Security? Mr. Fox was being too secretive. Well he'd see how he reacted to the next one.

"Yes, he does. There's also a woman with them."

"A woman!" exclaimed Fox, "What does she look like?"

"About 5'4", dark brown hair, average build, real attractive. She's working with Forrester."

"Is she the boy's mother?" questioned Fox excitedly. "Is she Jenny Hayden?"

"No. They say she's Forrester's sister."

"His sister," echoed Fox. "I can tell you right now mister that that's a lie. Please tell me where to find them," he pleaded. ."I've been after them for a long, long time."

"And you still haven't told me why they're wanted. I don't turn people in for no reason."

"Sir, tell me where you are and I'll be there as soon as possible. We can discuss it then."

"Let me think about," said John,""and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait!" exclaimed Fox. "Don't go yet."

But it was too late. The buzz at the other end indicated that whoever called was done.

"Wylie," yelled Fox.

"Yes sir."

"Did you find out where that call came from? Did you have enough time?"

"Yes sir, I did," said Wylie. "A town called Choteau in Montana."

"Well, don't just stand there. Make plane reservations immediately."

"Yes sir, Mr. Fox."

Fox sank back into his chair with relief. He didn't care who had called now, as long as he knew from where. He'd contact the local police for assistance as soon as he arrived. Hopefully, they'd get there before Forrester and his son left. The town wasn't big enough for him to hide in long.  
  
---  
  
Saturday morning arrived in a burst of bright sunshine and soft breezes.

"Now you're sure you don't want us to go with you?" Paul questioned Taryn.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Taryn. "Don't worry. I'm a big girl and you've let me practice driving. I think I can handle it."

"Okay. Don't be afraid to ask for directions if you get lost."

"I won't," Taryn said with a giggle. She reached out and gave Paul a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. She looked him straight in the eye. "Thanks for caring," she said, a warm smile on her face.

Paul smiled back and hugged her close for a few seconds. He was sure going to miss not having her tagging along even if it was only for one day.

"Hey, you guys." Scott's voice caused them to pull apart. "Don't I get some of that too?"

Taryn opened her arms wide and Scott stepped into them for a warm hug. He was truly like her little brother. This would be her first trip into the human world without their ready support. But it was something she had to do. She'd better get used to it. At least she was going to meet people who cared for Taryn Robbins. It would make things easier.

"I should be back around 8:00 or 9:00 tonight," said Taryn. "Is that all right?"

"Sure," said Paul. "Go and have a good time."

Paul and Scott watched from the porch as Taryn took off in the jeep with another wave in their direction.

"Well, Dad, how do you think she'll do?" asked Scott.

"Everything will be fine. With what Taryn learned at the barbeque a few days ago, it will be a bit easier for her. Now," said Paul as he clapped his son en the back, "what do you want to do?"

"How about a movie and then some mini-golf?"

"That sounds great. Let's go."  
  
---  
  
When Taryn arrived in Great Falls, she followed the directions to her 'parents' house on the Westside of town. Since the city was laid out in numerical order, she had no problems finding their hope. As soon as she pulled up to the curb, the front door burst open and people began to pour out of it. Taryn got out of the vehicle and was immediately surrounded by Jack and Rachel. With their arms around her, they introduced her 'sister', Brenda, her husband Rick and their two children, Mike and Mandy. Brenda squeezed Taryn extra hard. When she released her, there were tears rolling down her face.

"Why are you crying?" asked Taryn slowly.

"I'm just so happy to see you again. I've been worried sick about you. Don't you ever do that to us again."

"Do what?" asked Taryn.

"Take off without letting us know where you were," Brenda replied.

"Remember what I said Brenda," interrupted Rachel. "Taryn's lost her memory because of an accident. We've got to do what we can to help her regain it."

"Of course," said Brenda. "That's what family is for. Let's go in and get reacquainted."

They all trooped into the house and spent the day on reminiscing for Taryn's sake. Rachel gave her a tour through the house, showed Taryn her room and showed her the family photo albums. She was able to find out much more about Taryn's life. But instead of being totally relaxed around her newly found family, she was slightly uneasy. Something was going to happen. She could sense it. A strange feeling kept throbbing at the back of her mind. She wished she knew what was going on.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, back in Choteau, George Fox and Wylie pulled up in front of the City Police Station in their rented car. They went into the building and up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" asked the officer behind the desk.

Fox looked at the officer's name plate. "Yes Officer McNeil. I'd like to see the officer in charge."

'That would be Capt. Nelson. His office is down that hall, first door on the right."

"Thank you," said Fox. "Come on, Wylie."

Fox knocked on the door indicated. "Yes?" said the voice.

Fox opened the door and walked up to the desk. A forty-fivish aged man with salt and pepper hair and moustache sat behind the large metal desk.

"Capt. Nelson?' I'm George Fox with the FSA." He flashed his badge. "I'd like to ask for your assistance in a matter of national security."

"You sure are a long way from home," said Capt. Nelson. "What can I do for you?"

Fox opened his briefcase and pulled out a photo of Paul and Scott. "I understand that a Paul Forrester and his son, Scott Hayden, are in this area. Have you seen them?"

Capt. Nelson took the photos of Paul and Scott and looked them over carefully, for several long minutes. Fox held his breath expectantly, his eyes bright with anticipation.

"Well," he blurted out, "they do look familiar. Why don't you wait in the next room while I make a few calls."

Capt. Nelson ushered Fox and Wylie into the waiting room. As soon as they were settled, he picked up his phone and called the 'Big Sky Horizons' office and asked for John Hardings.

"Hey, John, how are you doing?"

"Not bad, Mitch. How about yourself?"

"Couldn't be better. Now that we got that over with, I got someone here that might interest you."

"What? A flasher hitchhiker or a race horse with three legs?"

"No, I'm serious. There's a gentleman here by the name of George Fox. Says he's with the FSA out of Washington D.C. He flashed some photos of your new hot¬shot photographer Forrester and his kid. Do you want me to tell him where they are or do you want to talk to him first?"

John sat back in his chair with his arm over his eyes. He didn't figure they'd have time to trace his call. He'd wanted to give Forrester a chance to explain why he was wanted by the government for questioning. He really liked him and his intuition told him he couldn't do anything to rock national security.

"Thanks for calling me first, Mitch. See if you can stall him for a bit. I'll be right there."

John hung up the phone slowly then stood and looked out the window at the passing traffic. He was caught in a quandary. He wished he'd had time to talk to Paul first, but he couldn't keep Mr. Fox waiting for long. He sounded like the impatient kind over the phone.

With a resigned sigh, he walked into the receptionist area. "Lana, I'll be gone for about an hour."

Lana nodded her head and wondered what could have put such a depressed look on John's face.  
  
---  
  
Back in Great Falls, the Robbins family was just sitting down to enjoy a turkey dinner in honor of Taryn's return. Included were dressing, mixed vegetables, soft, warm dinner rolls and apple and pumpkin pie. It all smelled delicious to Taryn as all the wonderful smells tickled her nose. She couldn't wait to 'dig in' as Scott always said.

"Taryn, you sit here by Brenda with Mike and Mandy on either side. Rick, you sit across from Brenda. Then we'll get this show on the road."

Taryn was reaching for the mashed potatoes, when Rachel looked over at Jack and asked him to say grace. Everyone reached out to the person next to them and held hands. Taryn held on to Brenda's and Mandy's hands and felt the love this family had for one another flowing through them. It felt good to be a part of this warm, affectionate group of humans.

"Our Heavenly Father," began Jack, "we wish to thank you for the bountiful food we have before us. And that we are able to share it with our daughter, Taryn once again. Thank you for bringing her back to us. Amen."

"Amen," they all repeated in unison.

"Amen," whispered Taryn. She didn't know what it meant, but everyone else said it. She always learned so much by observing and doing what everyone else did.

When all the hands were released, the various platters were passed around and all plates were quickly filled. Taryn found out that she liked it all. There was good natured small talk around the table while the meal was consumed. Everyone sat back with a pleased smile when they were done.

Rachel smiled at everyone, glad to see that her meal was enjoyed by all. Taryn and Brenda helped to clear the table, while the men and children retired to the living room to relax.

After the dishwasher was loaded and running, the women joined the men. Before she sat down on the couch, Rachel hurried into the other room and returned with a small wrapped package which she handed to Taryn.

"What is this for?" she asked curiously.

"Well, dear, we're so glad to have you back that I went out and got you a welcome home present. Go ahead and open it."

Taryn ripped off the paper and found a small, velveteen box. She opened the lid and found two round blue stones. She looked up and saw Rachel watching her expectantly.

"They are very nice," said Taryn. "What are they?"

Rachel was a bit taken back by Taryn's question. "Why they're yogo sapphire earrings, honey. Here let me help you put them on."

Rachel took the box from Taryn's hands and removed the earrings. She pushed Taryn*s hair to one side in order to put the earrings through her lobes. But to her surprise, there was no hole in them. She quickly checked Taryn's other ear and had the same results. This was pretty strange. Rachel had taken Taryn to get her ears pierced for her tenth birthday. And now the holes were gone.

"What happened to the holes in your ears, Taryn?" asked Rachel.

"Why would I need more holes in my ears?" asked Taryn. "I already have these to hear from." She pointed to the middle of her ears.

"Why, so you can wear earrings," replied Rachel. "You wanted it done a long time ago. I can't imagine that they would close up." Rachel's voice got lower and lower until her last few words were barely a whisper as she stared at Taryn's ears. "Well," she said putting the earrings back in the box and snapping the lid closed, "I guess we'll have to have it done again."

Taryn began to feel uncomfortable again. She had that funny feeling inside. She felt she had to return to Choteau to Paul and Scott. They would make her feel better once she saw them.

She got up and went into the bathroom. She pulled the sphere from her jean's pocket and held it in the palm of her hand. It began to glow bright blue as she concentrated, reaching towards Paul and Scott. She could see within her mind that someone else was coming and would bring nothing but trouble. She had to get back now!

The bathroom door opened a crack and five year old Mandy stuck in her head. She saw the glowing blue light in Taryn's hand. Taryn quickly closed her hand, dousing the light and returned the sphere to her pocket.

Mandy came in and looked up at Taryn. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Mandy."

"But I saw a pretty blue light in your hand."

"I'll tell you all about it later, Mandy because I have to go home now."

"Why?"

"I don't know yet. I just have to go."

Taryn left the bathroom and rejoined everyone in the living room.

"I will see you later," said Taryn. "I must return home to Paul and Scott now."

"But, Taryn!" exclaimed Jack. "We just barely finished dinner. Please stay awhile longer."

"I can't" said Taryn helplessly. "I must go."

Taryn hurried out of the house, ignoring their pleadings. She got into the jeep and quickly started on her way. She just had to get there before it was too late.

The Robbins family stood on the porch and watched Taryn drive away.

"You know, Jack," said Rachel, "I just don't understand it. I mean, she's Taryn and then she's not. There are so many unanswered questions. Not just the thing with her ears, but how she reacts to everything, as if the whole world was new to her."

"I know what you mean. It's good to know that our little girl is okay, but she seems so different."

The confused couple continued to contemplate their dilemma in silence.  
  
---  
  
John Hardings walked into the police station and headed directly to Capt Nelson's office. He waved to a few of the on-duty patrolmen on his way. He walked in after Capt. Nelson called "Come in" and shook hands with the man behind the desk.

"Glad you could come down so quickly, John. The man that's here asking about your photographer's in the next room. Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No, Mitch. That's OK. This is something I have to do myself." John walked into the next room. An excited George Fox rose from his chair to meet him.

"I'm George Fox of the FSA. Can you help me find Paul Forrester?"

"Yes, I can," said John wearily. "But I still want to know why he's wanted by the government. He doesn't seem to me to be the dangerous sort."

"Believe me, he can be very unpredictable. Now where can I find him?"

John could almost see Fox rub his hands together in glee. It made him very uncomfortable to see someone so set on capturing someone else. "As I said before, I want to know why before I say where."

"I'm sorry to say that I can't. That is Top Secret information."

"What is he, some kind of spy? And why would you want a 14 year-old boy? I think Scott's a bit young to be involved in espionage."

"No, he's not a spy and I want both of them. Now what can you tell me about them and this woman traveling with them?"

"Oh yes, the woman. They say she's his sister, Taryn."

Fox began to chuckle. "I suppose she would use an alias if she wanted to remain hidden; smart move."

"Not so smart," snapped John. "Her parents live in Great Falls if she's who she says she is. A quiet, innocent woman, all wide-eyed about life. To see the three of them together, you'd swear they were a family."

"Look, you're obstructing justice, unless you tell me where they are now." Fox stood toe to toe with John and glared up at him. "I can have you arrested."

"Do you know where you are, Fox? Choteau, Montana. I don't know how they do things where you come from, but you have to do something wrong in order to get in jail here. Unless you file a complaint against me, or have a warrant for Forrester, you're not going to get what you want."

Fox was a bit flustered by John's self-confidence. But he knew he'd have to back off a bit if he expected things to go his way. This man could lead him to Forrester and his son and he couldn't take the chance of losing them again when he was this close.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do things your way. Who do I see about getting a warrant wired here from Washington?"

John stood aside and with a wave of his arm indicated the front desk. "Be my guest."

Fox snorted indignantly and strutted past John. "Come on, Wylie," he called over his shoulder.

"Yes sir."

"And you, sir, I'll be back soon. And I'll expect you to tell me where Forrester is."

John watched them speak to the desk sergeant. He knew he didn't have very long. He had to get to Paul and get them out of town before Fox saw them. Until he received a satisfactory answer as to what they were wanted for, he wasn't showing anyone where they were. He didn't care if that Fox character was the President of the United States! He hurried out of the station to Forrester's house and hoped to God that they were there.  
  
---  
  
"Gee, Dad, thanks for a great game of mini-golf and for letting me win. I still can't believe I got hole #10 in only two shots! It looked impossible!"

"I know. Maybe you're getting the idea of geometry after all. All that studying is finally paying off."

Scott looked at his dad while they walked along, a puzzled expression on his face. "I'm afraid that you lost me on that one, Dad. I think you better explain that one to me."

"Geometry consists of curves and angles. By knowing about them it helps you to make the shots."

"I don't know, Dad. I think it was just Lady Luck sitting on my shoulder. I'm feeling pretty lucky today. Say, isn't that Mr. Hardings on our porch?"

Paul looked up. "Yes it is. I wonder what he could want."

"Probably to thank you again for the fantastic work you've been doing. Let's face it, Dad, he loves it."

"I don't think that's what it's about. He looks a bit worried."

"Oh my God, Dad! Maybe it's Taryn. I knew we shouldn't have let her drive to Great Falls by herself."

Both of them ran the last 30 yards to the porch, concern for Taryn written all over their faces.

"What is it, John?" asked Paul. "It's not Taryn is it?"

"No, no," replied John. "Rest easy, she's OK as far as I know. No," he sighed heavily, "it's something else." He raised his head and looked Paul squarely in the eye. "I'm afraid I've done you two an injustice. I placed a call in order to satisfy my curiosity because of something said at the barbeque a few days ago. The call was traced and now a George Fox is here asking all kinds of questions about you two."

John watched terror appear in the eyes of father and son. So it was true. They were running from something.

"Fox is here?" asked Paul. "Where?" He and Scott both looked furtively over their shoulders as if expecting Fox to jump out of the nearby bushes.

"When I last saw him, he was still at the police station trying to get a warrant for your arrest from Washington."

"Scott, go inside and start packing our things. We've got to leave immediately!"

"Yes Dad." Scott's youthful voice cracked with fear. He started past John for the front door.

John put his hand out and touched Scott's shoulder, stopping him momentarily. "I'm sorry, son. If I could rewind the clock, I would have. I like you all and wouldn't have done this deliberately. I just didn't think they'd have time to trace the call."

"I understand, Mr. Hardings. But I've got to get busy packing."

John released Scott's shoulder with a nod. Scott hurried into the house and the sounds of his opening drawers and doors, started almost at once.

"Paul," began John, "I've worked with you three for several weeks and I've gotten to know you all pretty well. I also consider myself to be a good judge of character. I know whatever you did, can't be as bad as this Fox is claiming. I want you to know that you can trust me, if you want to tell me what it's all about."

Paul looked at John, noting the dejected cast to his shoulders and slightly hang-dog expression. He had counted John as a friend and he could see how this had affected him. He reached out and touched John's arm. He could sense his feelings of inadequacy in the situation.

"I understand and I know that I can trust you with Scott's and my secret.

"Fox is chasing after us, not because of what we've done, but because of who we are."

John's eyes widen in surprise as he listened to Paul's tale.

"I came to your planet 15 years ago in order to meet your race. I had discovered a space probe and in it was a record from the United Nations inviting other beings to your world. My ship crash landed near a small town in Wisconsin and I cloned myself to look like a human. We can do this from any genetic material. My ship was discovered almost immediately and with the help of Jenny Hayden, whose husband I looked like, we traveled to Wins low, Arizona where I was retrieved by another ship. During those three days, I learned a lot of human emotions, including the love of a woman. I gave Jenny a child, Scott, before I left. Because of this, Fox hounded Jenny, until Scott was three years old. She gave him up to foster care in order to protect him and disappeared. When Scott was 14 years old, his foster parents were killed in an auto accident, but because of who he is and this," Paul reached into his pocket and held up his sphere for John to see, "Scott was unharmed. Publicity of his survival brought him to Fox's attention. Scott unknowingly called out to me with the help of his sphere and I came back."

"Then the real Paul Forrester died in the helicopter crash while he was filming the volcano?"

"Yes."

"Fox mentioned Jenny Hayden when I told him that you were traveling with a woman. She's not Taryn is she?"

"No, she's not."

"Is Taryn like you?"

Paul being the honest man he was replied in the only way he knew how. "Yes."

"That explains a lot of questions I've had since the Robbins told me you weren't their son - indirectly, of course. That explains your freshness in looking at things. It's all new to you, and to her. No wonder Fox wants to keep this all Top Secret. A story like this would be unbelievable."

"You know why we must leave?" Paul asked. John nodded his head. "Fox's had us a few times, but because of people like you, we have gotten away. You don't know how much freedom means until it's taken away. I want Scott to live a normal life and that is why we search for Jenny."

"But what about Taryn? How does she fit into all of this?"

"She came down to find me and to get me to return. But I can't. My place is with Scott. He's my son and he needs me. She just decided to remain for awhile. I guess she wanted to see what being human was all about."

Scott came back outside with his jacket on, Paul's leather jacket over one arm and their camera case, duffle bag and back pack. He placed them down on the porch.

"I think I got them all, Dad. I didn't know what to do with Taryn's things though. Fox doesn't know about her, so she should be safe from him."

"Yes."

Scott looked at John and watched how he kept glancing at both him and his dad. "He really is my father," said Scott. "He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I know that, boy," said John as he clapped Scott on the back. "Don't worry about Taryn. I'll keep an eye on her. Hell, you guys are like a part of my family. I'll help in any way that I can. You better get going before someone else tells Fox where to find you. Once he has that warrant, there's not much Mitch can do. He'll have to help him track you two down."

"Thank you, John, for warning us. Tell Taryn we'll be where we first met in case she wants to join us. She should be returning from Great Falls around eight or nine. We'll wait as long as we can."

"I'll tell her."

John shook hands with both of them. "Now get," he said. "Take the side streets - less chance of running into a patrol car that way. I'm sure Fox will order an APB on you shortly. He seems very persistent."

There was moisture in John's eyes as he waved goodbye to them. He was sure going to miss them. They had worked so well together.  
  
---  
  
Paul and Scott were almost out of town when the sound of police sirens reached their ears. With a quick glance over their shoulders, they ran to the nearest alley, but it was too late. They had been seen!

"Hurry!" yelled Fox, from one of the patrol cars. "Don't let them get away!"

"Quick, Scott, run!" exclaimed Paul. But that wasn't necessary. Scott was right behind him. They dashed through the alley, cut around a corner and ended up at a dead end.

"Oh no, Dad! We can't get through here. What'11 we do now?" Scott was panting from fear and exertion.

"Back the way we came. Hopefully, they haven't come that far yet."

"They went down that alley," screamed Fox.

"Don't worry sir, that's a dead end. Another car has already gone ahead to block the other entrance. I think we've got them."

"I sure hope so," exclaimed Fox, "or there's going to be trouble."

Paul and Scott quickly backtracked and turned left instead of right. Rushing ahead, they could see the street ahead. As they came closer to the end of the alley, a police car pulled out and blocked their exit. They did an immediate about face only to see another car coming towards them. It screeched to a halt and officers and Fox jumped out. The officers had their weapons on them. Paul and Scott looked around them for a means of escape.

"Give it up, Forrester," stated Fox. "You're surrounded. Think of the boy. You wouldn't want him hurt, would you?"

Paul's shoulders drooped a bit in defeat. "Dad?" questioned Scott fearfully.

"He's right, Scott. I can't take that chance."

"Okay, gentlemen," said Fox with glee, "go get them. Be careful not to harm them. And watch out for any tricks."

Two officers reached the trapped pair in mere seconds, grabbing their arms and hand-cuffing them behind their backs.

"Let's go," said an officer. He led them to the patrol car and assisted them into the back seat. His partner brought their bags.

"What are we going to do now, Dad?" asked Scott as the car took off, panic written all over his face.

"I don't know, Scott. We'll have to wait and see."  
  
---  
  
Taryn reached the town of Choteau in record time. She was so afraid for Paul and Scott and what she felt was happening that she gave little thought to the speed limit. She hurried to their home and was surprised to find John on the porch.

"John, what's wrong?" Taryn asked after reaching his side.

"I'm afraid that Paul and Scott have left because Fox is in town. I've heard all kinds of sirens, so they might already be in custody. I've been waiting for you to tell you all this."

"Thank you. Please come in. Who can you call to see if they have been caught?"

"Mitch Nelson. He's the captain. I'll call right away."

John placed the call and from the way he paled, Taryn knew it wasn't good.

"Mitch told me both Paul and Scott are at the station now. Fox is waiting for transportation to take them back to Great Falls so they can catch a military flight to Arizona."

"No," whispered Taryn, "I can't let that happen. Capture was their greatest fear. I must go and get them out."

"I want to help," said John, "since I feel it's all my fault."

"Why?"

"If I hadn't made that call, this never would have happened. If it means anything, Paul told me all about you two."

Taryn looked into John's eyes and saw the trust and honor in them.

"Yes, I could use your help, John." Taryn reached out and took his hand in hers. He felt a warm tingle through his fingers that he'd never really noticed before. He knew now that it was something only Paul and Taryn had because of who they were. He wished this had never happened so he could question them about the outer reaches of space. The things they could tell him and the world! How it could broaden mankind's horizons.

"Let me pack," said Taryn. "Then we can figure out what to do."  
  
---  
  
Paul and Scott sat side by side at a long table in a briefing room. They watched as Fox paced back and forth in front of them, his smile of triumph lighting up his whole face. Their spheres had been taken from them and were in Fox's possession. He held them in front of him, examining them, wondering how they worked. He'd seen Forrester use them many times, but they just looked like marbles, not the relayers of energy and magic that they were. The things he'd seen done with them were unbelievable.

"There's no one here to help you escape this time, Forrester," rejoiced Fox. "This time, I'll get you back to Building 11 and we'll finish those tests we started before. It's all been rebuilt from your last visit."

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" asked Paul quietly. "We've never done anything to harm you or others. Scott's just a boy. Let him go and I'll do whatever and go wherever you want."

"You know I can't do that, Forrester. Scott's not just a normal human boy. He's part alien. I can't endanger mankind that way."

"But our race cannot harm others. It's not in our makeup. We only want to do good and help others in any way that we can. You've seen that. I helped you. If I was as you seem to think we are, I'd have let your heart stop beating. But I didn't. I made it better."

"Yes, I know, Forrester, and I'm grateful. But this is something I have to do. I haven't been chasing after you for fifteen years to just turn my back and let you go. I have to follow it through. I'm tired of people saying I'm only chasing after rainbows and dreams. I have to prove that you exist."

"But at what cost, Mr. Fox? Our lives or your sanity?"

Fox glared at Forrester and wondered at his insight. He wasn't crazy, just a bit zealous in getting the job done.

"Mr. Fox?" said Wylie as he came into the room. Fox was glad of the disturbance Forrester was hitting too close to home in his comments.

"Yes, Wylie? What is it?"

"A Mr. John Hardings and a Taryn Robbins are here to see you. They say it's important. They want to see Forrester."

Paul and Scott looked at each other in surprise. "Taryn?" they exclaimed in unison. Fox noted their expressions with anticipation.

"I'll be right there. Don't try to escape, Forrester. There's a guard outside the door." Fox slipped the spheres into his jacket pocket and went to see the woman who'd been living with Forrester and his son for the last several weeks. Maybe Hardings was wrong. Maybe she was Jenny Hayden. He'd like to put her under wraps too.

But as they turned to meet Fox as he approached, he was terribly disappointed. It was just a young, attractive woman with Mr. Hardings. However, he wondered how much she knew about Paul and Scott. There were already several people around the country who knew of them, but were unwilling to offer their assistance in tracking them down. Once they knew Forrester and Scott, they gave them their undying loyalty. He just couldn't understand it. They were aliens and should be locked up and observed.

"How can I help you?" asked Fox.

Taryn looked at the man in front of her and just barely stopped a shudder from running through her at his closeness. This was the man who relentlessly chased after Paul and Scott all over the country.

"I want to speak with my brother, Paul and his son, Scott," said Taryn.

"All right," said Fox, "you can drop that story. I know he's not your brother so you can stop pretending. What do you want to see him for?"

"He's been good to me and I want to say goodbye before you take them away. We've been like family."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Fox. "They're in isolation. The police van will be arriving soon and I want to be ready to go."

"But you have to!" exclaimed Taryn. "It would mean so much to me. I just have to see them one more time. Please."

She threw her arms around Fox and began to cry hysterically on his shoulder. As soon as she touched him, she realized that he had the spheres in his pocket. Fox quickly grabbed Taryn's shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"Please, Miss. Don't do that. I can't let you see them. And I don't care how much you cry," he said cold-heartedly. "The answer's still the same."

"Why can't they have visitors?" questioned John. "All prisoners have that right."

"Not these two," said Fox. "They're my special prisoners. Only I and my staff can see them. Now please leave."

"But," began Taryn.

"No, buts. Just leave." Fox turned and headed back to the briefing room.

"What'11 we do now?" asked Taryn .tearfully. She'd never cried before and it was an emotion she didn't like. It was raising havoc with her senses.

"According to Mitch, the van will be here in about fifteen minutes. Maybe we can help them then. Come on."

Taryn followed John obediently. She felt lost without Paul and Scott. She depended on them for companionship and their help in fitting in on this world.  
  
---  
  
"Okay, gentlemen," said Fox to Paul and Scott, "it's time to go. Wylie, bring their things." Two officers escorted the handcuffed pair and put them in the back of the van and closed the doors. Wylie placed their bags there too.

"Thank you," said Fox, "for your help. I'll take it from here. Let's go, Wylie. You drive. Don't stop until we get to the airport."

Wylie pulled the van out of the lot and into the line of traffic. Fox was feeling exuberant He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by John and Taryn in the jeep. John was behind the wheel and Taryn sat beside him.

 _What to do?_ thought Taryn. They were out of town now and picking up speed on the highway. Suddenly an idea occurred to her. She quickly reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her sphere.

"What are you doing?" asked John as he glanced over at her. He noticed the silver ball in her hand.

"Just watch," said Taryn happily.

Her brow furrowed in concentration, Taryn stared at her sphere. It began to glow with a faint humming noise, casting blue lights on her face. She looked up at the van ahead of them focusing her glance on the right rear tire. It blew with a loud bang.

"What was that, Wylie?" asked Fox.

"Feels like a flat, sir, I'll have to pull over."

"Just so you get it changed in time for us to catch that flight to Arizona."

"Oh I will, sir. It'll be changed in just a few minutes."

"I hope so," snorted Fox in disgust. "You two hang in there," said Fox through the wire screen which separated the front of the van from the back. Paul and Scott looked at each other.

"Taryn's out there," whispered Paul.

"How do you know?" asked Scott.

Paul quirked his eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, I forgot."

The jeep pulled directly up behind the van and Taryn and John got out. Taryn peeked through the windows and smiled encouragingly at Paul and Scott. Fox, hearing the commotion, climbed out of the van and came around back.

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed. "I told you back at the station - no visitors!"

"I had to see them," Taryn explained. "You don't understand how things are, do you?"

"I know they're in my custody and that's where they'll stay. I'm taking them in."

"No," said Taryn, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Any why not?"

"Because they're my friends and I'm here to help them."

"What are you going to do?" said Fox with a laugh. "Have you got a commando unit in your back pocket?"

"No, just this."

Taryn held out her hand and cupped in it was her silver sphere. Fox watched in amazement as it began to glow. Suddenly, he was pushed back against the side of the van and help in place by an unseen force. He couldn't move an inch.

"Wylie!" he screamed.

"What, Mr. Fox?" Wylie ran to see what was going on. He saw Fox surrounded by a blue light against the van.

"I can't move, Wylie. Get me out of here."

He went to assist his boss and suddenly found himself in the same predicament.

"What's going on, Mr. Fox."

"Can't you see?" Fox yelled. "She's helping Forrester and his kid escape." Fox's head jerked up in dawning recognition of the situation. He realized that she was making the sphere work for her.

"Oh my, God. Another alien!"

"That's right, Mr. Fox," said Taryn. "Now I'll take the other two spheres." A small blue light reached out towards Fox. The spheres in his jacket pocket slowly rose and floated to Taryn. They landed lightly in the palm of her other hand.

"Now to get Paul and Scott out of there." Taryn walked to the back of the van and stood about ten feet back. "Watch out, John."

She concentrated on the van's doors and they burst open at her command. Paul and Scott climbed out, smiles of joy on their faces.

"Now how about these?" asked Scott as he held up his hands.

Taryn stared at both pairs of handcuffs and they opened with a snap and fell to the ground. She was quickly enveloped in an affectionate hug by both Paul and Scott.

"Thanks, Taryn," said Paul.

"Yes," said Scott. "We were beginning to wonder how to get out of there. I guess I didn't have to."

"Here are your spheres," Taryn stated as she handed them to them. "Get your bags and let's go. I'll take care of the van."

As Paul and Scott got their bags and put them into the jeep, Taryn walked over to Fox and Wylie who were still held by their energy bonds.

"I'll get you too!" exclaimed Fox. "I know who you are now. You can't hide from me for long."

"Oh, I'm not worried too much about that," Taryn stated with a shrug. "You'll have to find me first. I just wanted you to know that I think what you are doing is wrong. They need and enjoy their freedom as you do. We could have been a good family. But maybe it was time to move on. Jenny's still out there somewhere and they'll find her again."

"Let me go!" screamed Fox as he struggled to get free.

"Not yet. We have to go first. So that you can't come after us right away, I'll leave you with a little present." As soon as she finished speaking, the three other tires went flat. "It's not too far to town. You should be able to make it in about 30 minutes, if you walk fast. Well, gentlemen, as soon as we're on the road, you'll be free. Even though I should leave you as you are for awhile so you'll know why freedom is so precious." With that statement, Taryn turned on her heel and walked to the jeep and climbed in. John pulled around the van and pointed the jeep towards Great Falls.

"Thanks for the hospitality," shouted Scott as they drove past.

Fox gritted his teeth in frustration. The jeep hadn't gone too far when the blue light faded and released them. He ran around to the front of the van and watched the jeep fade into the distance. He still couldn't believe it. Two aliens! And he almost had them!

"Wylie, get on the radio and call for help. And ask them to put out an APB on that jeep. Hopefully, they won't get too far."

Wylie scurried to do as he was ordered.

Fox ran his fingers through his hair trying to think what to do next. He had been so close.  
  
---  
  
"Did you see the look on their faces?" laughed Scott. "What I wouldn't give for a picture of that."

"At least we got away," said Paul. "That's the important thing."

"Yes, it is," said Taryn. "You can't imagine how upset I was when I heard you'd been captured."

"Thanks for the help, Taryn," said Paul. "We really appreciate it. I don't know what we would have done without you. Without our spheres, there wasn't much we could do."

"Yeah, Taryn," said Scott. "We're in your debt." He reached up to the front seat and gave her a quick hug. Taryn grabbed his arm as he wrapped it around her shoulders from behind and ruffled his hair.

"You're welcome. I would have done it for anyone in need."

John Hardings sat back and watched the joyful encounter between the three friends. They were definitely something special and he was happy to have aided them in their escape. Even though he had only driven the jeep, he had been able to watch the magical effects performed by these visiting beings. He wouldn't have missed it for the world. His reporter's instincts were telling him to tell of their existence, but his conscience was telling him to keep it mum. These people deserved a quiet and peaceful life too.

"What will you do now?" asked John.

"I don't know," Paul answered. "We'd love to work at your magazine for a long time, but that's impossible now. We must be on our way. Jenny's out there and we've got to find her."

"Do you have any money with you?" asked John.

"A bit," said Paul. Taryn shook her head when John looked in her direction.

"Paul always has taken care of that for me," explained Taryn.

John took out his wallet and pulled out approximately $200 in various denominations of bills, "Here take this. It's all I've got. Consider it your last week's pay. I still owe you, especially with what I did, calling Washington and all."

"It's nothing," said Paul. "We're used to being on the move. Right, Scott?"

"Right." agreed Scott.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said John. "I hate to leave you way out here. Continue on this road for another four to five miles and turn left at the T. That road will take you out of the county. You should be able to pick up a ride to the next town without too much trouble."

John shook hands with Paul and Scott and drew Taryn to him for a fatherly hug.

"Will you tell the Robbins that I had to go? Tell them I'm sorry," said Taryn.

John nodded his head in understanding. Even though they weren't her real parents, they were about as close to a family as she would get, except for the relationship she had with Paul and Scott. He hoped the Robbins were open-minded enough to accept what he had to tell them about their 'daughter'.

"I wish things hadn't turned out this way," began John. "There's so much I want to ask you two."

"And there is so much we'd like to tell," said Paul as he reached out and drew Taryn to him. "You wouldn't believe the wonders there are to see out there." A wistful smile touched his lips as he gazed skywards.

"Well, I better get going," said John. "I'm sure our friend has contacted the sheriff's office by now and there'll be an APB out. I'll head back to town and try and throw them off the trail. It's been great knowing you three." John reached out and vigorously shook hands with all of them.

"We're glad to have met you too, John," Paul stated. Taryn and Scott nodded their heads in agreement.

John climbed into the jeep and looked over at them again. The smiles on their faces eased his conscience at bit because of his part in their discovery. If only things had turned out differently.

"Take care," John called with a wave of his hand as he headed down the county road, a cloud of dust billowed up behind him.

"I will miss him," said Taryn sadly as she watched the jeep disappear. "He was a good friend."

"Yes, he was," Paul agreed. He hefted his camera bag and duffel bag over his shoulder. "We'd better get going. I'd hate to have Fox catch up to us."

"Yeah," said Scott as he slung his backpack off the ground. Taryn did the same with her bag. They started off down the road kicking up small pieces of gravel. Suddenly Taryn stopped. Paul and Scott looked back at her curiously. Taryn's brow was furrowed in concentration.

"What's wrong?" asked Paul.

"I don't think we should stay together any longer," she replied slowly.

"Why not?" blurted Scott. "After what we just went through? You were magnificent!"

"That's what I mean," began Taryn. "Now Fox will be on the lookout for three people, not just two. We will be easier to track down. I should go off on my own."

"But you can't do that," exclaimed Scott. "There's strength in numbers. Dad," said Scott as he turned to Paul, "tell her she has to stay with us." Scott, who had fought against the relationship so hard in the beginning was now Taryn's champion on her remaining with them.

Before Paul could say anything, Taryn spoke out. "You know I'm right, don't you?" Taryn looked deep into Paul's blue eyes and could see his hesitation and sorrow at what was happening. But he knew she was partially right and so was Scott. They should remain together as a team because they got along so well together. And there was still so much she had to learn. It would be harder for her if she went off alone; mistakes she would make which might bring her once more to Fox's attention. And he would definitely want to catch all of them. It would be harder if they were apart to catch them all at once. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"What will you do?" Paul softly directed to Taryn.

"I don't know," she answered reluctantly. "But don't worry about me. I'll be fine. There is much I have to discover and I thank you for being there to help me when I needed it most. You two have taught me so much." Taryn smiled at both of them. Noting that they hadn't returned her smile yet, Taryn reached out and with two fingers, pushed the corners of both of their mouths upwards. They smiled at her readily on their own after that.

Paul reached into his pocket and retrieved the money John Hardings had given him and placed several bills in her hand. "You'll need this," he said as he closed her hand around them. Taryn stuck them in her purse.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at the two closest to her. She could see that their eyes were moist with unshed tears too. She gulped the tears back and tried to smile bravely at them.

"I will miss you both so much. I don't like the feeling in here," she said as she tapped her chest above her heart. "It hurts."

"I know," said Paul. "I feel the same. That's what happens to humans when they have to leave the people they care about." He opened his arms and Taryn stepped gratefully into his embrace. They hugged each other hard, feeling the closeness that only they could feel. While looking into each other's eyes, their lips met in a bittersweet kiss knowing that they might not see each other again. They pulled apart reluctantly.

"Well, kiddo," Taryn said to Scott as she playfully punched his shoulder. "You take care of your father."

"I will," he replied shakily. "I wish you would stay."

"Me too. But we all knew that this would happen someday. It "just happened sooner than we thought. So keep your chin up." She chucked him under the chin. "I just know you'll find your mom soon. Then you'll probably forget all about me."

"No way!" exclaimed Scott. "You're too special. Just like my dad."

"Thank you for caring, Scott," said Taryn as she pulled him into her arms for a loving hug. She placed a quick kiss on his lips, touched his cheek for a second and looked into his eyes. Tears trickled down both of their faces.

Wiping the wetness from her cheeks, Taryn picked up her bags. This wasn't going to be easy, this leaving, but for the safety of all, it was the best thing to do.

"Take care, Taryn," said Paul softly as they looked at each other sadly. "I'm sure we'll see each other again someday."

"I'm sure of it," she answered. After one more kiss from each of them, she headed down the road on her own, not knowing what adventures stood in her way. As she topped the crest of the hill, she looked back at her 'family'. One final goodbye salute and she disappeared from their sight.

"It's just not fair, Dad. She should have stayed with us."

"Life sometimes isn't fair, Scott. But we have to take what it dishes out to us. Taryn did the right thing, even though we don't agree right now. It would have been nice to travel together." With one more glance in the direction Taryn took, they picked up their own bags and started off in the other direction, both of them wishing their friend the best.

"Will we ever see Taryn again, Dad?"

"I sure hope so, Scott."

The pair, on their own once more, headed west, into the steadily sinking sun. Their thoughts on the future and what it would bring. And also on the friends they'd left behind.

THE END


End file.
